Game Over
by Reignstein
Summary: Jun witnesses her at her worst, Sakura witnesses him when he's most stupid. Jun encourages her to give it one more go, Sakura encourages him to open his eyes and realize. Jun tells her that she'll win the next time around, Sakura tells him to finally let her.


**Title:** Game Over  
**Posted: **01/22/12  
**Main Characters: **Saiga Yahiro & Yamamoto Megumi**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Jun witnesses her at her worst, Sakura witnesses him when he's most stupid. Jun encourages her to give it one more go, Sakura encourages him to open his eyes and realize. Jun tells her that she'll win the next time around, Sakura tells him to finally let her.

** Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

_"All lives are made in these small hours,  
these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate."  
~Rob Thomas (Little Wonders)_

* * *

Fourteen times. That was the total amount of times Yamamoto Megumi had played Yahiro's little date game. Fourteen times. That was the total amount of times Yamamoto Megumi had lost Yahiro's little date game. Ironic, isn't it? "Third time is the charm" everyone seems to say, well, here Megumi was, planning our her fifteenth attempt. Still hoping that by the end of it, he would mutter the three words that she needed to claim not only victory, but the prize as well. The prize that was Saiga Yahiro's approval, affection, and love. The prize that was Saiga Yahiro himself.

"Megumi-chan dinner is—!" It had always been an unspoken agreement between the Yamamoto twins that they never needed to knock when it came to entering each others' bedrooms. Lately, however, Jun has been avoiding his sister's room more and more. He didn't hate her—oh god no!—he just refused to see her so down, so sad, so, well, miserable. Also, he didn't want to fuel his anger towards the Saiga heir.

He just knew that going over to the rosette teen's mansion and punching him in the face would just cause his twin sister to be angry with him—no matter how much Ryuu would approve of the action.

Jun was greeted by the sight of his sister sitting, once again, on her window sill. He knew her very well, and he knew that this position meant she was in deep thought. With her knees up against her chest, with her cheeks resting on them, with her eyes focused solely on the vast night sky, this was the Megumi that only he ever got to see. This was the Megumi that was away from the eyes of Rin, Ryuu, and all of their friends.

"Megumi-chan…" The brunette gently closed the door, his call going unheard by his twin. Megumi did not stir, nor did she flinch. She just continued to stare, trapped in her little bubble away from the reality that she lived. "Megumi-chan." Jun called once again, his voice firmer, more pronounced.

Yet still, she did not move.

He approached her, slowly, vaguely wondering what it was that she was thinking about now. Was she thinking about the people who wanted to produce her debut album? Was she thinking about their mother, who had come home for the holidays to spend time with them? Maybe she was thinking about the coming school days that were closing in? Who was Jun kidding though? He knew what she was thinking about, there was only ever one person who could cause Megumi to go into this state with just a snap of a finger.

Jun remembered, bright as day, the moment Megumi arrived home from her fourteenth date. She was all smiles, greeting him with a cheery hello—via her magic board—and even giving him a firm hug. Their mother was pleased, happy that her daughter was enjoying her youth with the boyfriend that Rin believed Megumi had. Jun, however, knew that she was far from alright.

During the first few times, he had not noticed it. He, Ryuu, and even Finn—who had become a regular addition to their gang—hadn't realized that behind closed doors, Megumi was far from what she appeared. By the seventh, thought, Jun had seen it. The too bright smile that never matched the unhappy eyes. He finally **saw** her. Saw the pain, the torture, and the resolve to get it right the next time around.

Perhaps punching Saiga Yahiro wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Megumi-chan, are you alright?" He asked, out of courtesy, finally sitting down in front of her. Would she admit the problem? Jun doubted it. It also never stopped him from trying to get her to open up about it either. He had even tried to get Finn to talk to her as well, but the hotel heiress answered that if Jun could not get anything out of her, then neither would she. Ryuu agreed with her as well, not that Jun blamed him.

She didn't answer him, just continuing to stare at the beautiful winter night sky. He made himself comfortable, taking a look at the heavenly bodies that held his sister's gaze, and received the surprise of a lifetime when he heard her suddenly use her precious voice.

"Is there something wrong with me, Jun-kun?" How could he not have noticed them before? The tears that were cascading down her cheeks. As far as Jun was concerned, sadness had no right to be on his beloved sister's face, yet there it was, as clear as day. "Maybe…Yahiro-kun…maybe—what if I'm only being a burden?" Had this caused his sister so much insecurity? How could he have missed it all?

"Fourteen times…" She whispered, hands now wiping the tears away. Sobs were on their way, Jun just knew it. "He doesn't have the intention of ever…of ever…" Megumi could not even finish the sentence. Choked sounds began to come out one after the other, tears falling faster, sounds getting louder. Jun could imagine the pieces of her heart breaking, slowly, painfully.

Yes, punching the Saiga heir was becoming such a beautiful dream.

He would have to wait, though.

Megumi needed him now more than ever.

Jun scooted forward, his hands enveloping his sister in a hug. "There's nothing wrong with you, Megumi-chan." His voice was gentle, but her cries were so loud. His own heart was beginning to break. "It's not your fault Yahiro is stupid to not notice how lucky he is to have you." She did not calm down, his shirt was getting drenched. He hoped their mother would not come up here. Yahiro would suffer a fate worse than death if she did and—on second thought, maybe Jun wanted her to come after all.

"I—I—I do—don't kno—know…" Speaking became hard over her sobbing. "…I—I am no—nothing co—compared to—to Akira-cha—chan." The sobs got louder, Jun felt like a waterfall was suddenly coming out of his sister. One guy had done this to her, one guy had, in lack of a better word, destroyed her.

How Jun wished that Megumi would stop crying, that a smile would suddenly appear in place of the broken look that she had on her lovely face. Jun was not naïve enough to believe he could put it there though. There was only one guy who would return her smile, and it was the same guy who took it away.

"One more time…" Jun suddenly found himself saying out loud. Megumi looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. The tears did not stop, he did not let her go, but at least something was there other than hurt. "Play one more time, Megumi-chan." What had possessed him to say this, he had no idea

"He—he'll just—"

"Just one more time." He interjected. "After this, you don't have to try again." Megumi's eyes showed she was contemplating, all the uncertainty and nervousness suddenly showing once again within her expressive brown orbs, and when she nodded and wrapped her own arms around her brother, Jun felt her slowly returning back to who Yamamoto Megumi really was. He did not know what possessed him to say what he had, but he had a feeling that whatever happened, she didn't need any more chances after this one.

* * *

"Just how long are you going to make Megumi-chan wait?" It was a beautiful restaurant, filled with little to no people. Chandeliers on the ceiling, red velvet walls, marble bathrooms, name all of the required luxuries a restaurant possessed, and this surpassed it. It was the best, therefore, making it suitable dinner spot for the two best friends known as Saiga Yahiro and Ushikubo Sakura. "It's pretty obvious that you feel the same way."

The two rosettes sat facing each other, the male of the two raising his brow at the female's words. Sakura had not even blinked at her own words, being forward as she always was. She continued to eat like she had said nothing, at all, that was considered a sensitive topic. "What are you talking about?" Yahiro asked, placing a fork of steak into his mouth. Tender and moist, medium well too, just how he liked it.

"Don't play dumb with me." Sakura answered, eyes now on Yahiro as she wiped her mouth of any evidence of food. How proper and lady like, no? "What's the count now? Thirteen? Just admit that you feel the same way already." Her voice had a hint of playfulness and teasing, Yahiro had not shown any sign of acknowledging anything she had said.

"Fourteen." The Saiga corrected. "The count is fourteen."

Sakura sighed. It was like him to keep count.

"Thirteen, Fourteen, Twenty-freaking-seven, just tell her already." Her voice raised, and had they not been where they were, she would have probably be shouting at her full voice. The girl had basically considered Megumi a sister, and from what Jun has told her, Yahiro was beginning to make her very unhappy. "Jun-kun's been telling me that Megumi-chan's been locking herself in her room a lot. Don't you care?" Yahiro did not stir, the only sign that what Sakura had said affected him was the millisecond stop of the knife from slicing the meat.

Sakura had missed it. Sadly.

"Yahiro…" The girl sighed out. "I know that you're not the type to admit feelings, but if you're gonna dump her then leave her. What you're doing is just cruel." Sakura had raised her hand and signed for the bill, but still Yahiro did not speak. She was getting aggravated, annoyed, restless, and she really wanted to slap the pink haired guy in front of her. Really, she couldn't wait to be out of the place.

"It's amusing." The Saiga released. "To see her try so hard. It entertains me." Sakura decided to not take his words to heart, for she knew that he was lying to himself. He knew what he felt, they both knew what he felt, now who would give in first? It was always games with Yahiro. Who would back down? Would she zip her mouth and say no more on the subject? Or would he admit it and say that he held dear feelings for the singer? In honesty, Sakura was beginning to get sick and tired of these.

"You're sadistic enough to entertain yourself at the cost of her tears, then?" A twitch of an eyebrow, a small smile on Sakura's face. That one, she had not missed. "Cause Jun-kun says that she's been crying as well." A lie, but she was sure it was true. No girl would not shed tears, Sakura had seen many do as that for Yahiro, but none of them had been toyed with as he did Megumi. This girl had the right to shed the tears they had.

The edges of his mouth lowered slightly, and the Ushikubo's smile grew slightly.

Yahiro was not the only one who liked playing games.

"Is this supposed to affect me?" Sakura wanted to laugh. He would never dare admit that it did, more so than he ever expected. His care for her had grown, and she knew he was scared out of his mind by it. He'd loved Akira after all, and feeling something like this must give him bad memories. Especially due to the speed of how this all escalated. "Do get to your point already. Not all of us have as much free time as you." Cheap shot, but Sakura was not fazed.

"You are affected though," Sakura suddenly sated. "Aren't you?" The corners lowered once again, and Sakura's rose once more. He was getting there. She would win this round whether Yahiro wanted her to or not.

"You don't like the thought of her crying," His eyelid twitches. "You don't like the thought of her being sad," His knuckles tightened. "You can't stand the thought of her wasting the voice she cares so much about to release sobs," His head lowers. "Most of all, you're dying at the reality that it is…" His teeth were grinding against each other. "All. Your. Fault." A loud sound of wood scratching against wood, and Sakura knew.

She had won the game.

The rosette left a fair amount of money, deciding not to wait for the waiter, and chased after the man she called her best friend. He had bolted out of that restaurant faster than **Barry Allan** himself. He had caused a scene, and all of this just to save himself the humiliation of admitting defeat. When Sakura exited the door, she was not shocked to see him standing there, back against the wall, eyes looking up at the sky.

"So…" She leaned against the wall beside him. "You finally ready to admit you had fun during all of those dates?" A small smile graced his face, a sincere one, not a sarcastic or sadistic one. An honest sign of happiness. Sakura wondered if Megumi had powers, for not even Akira had managed to make him look like that. Just so utterly satisfied and delighted with the world before him.

"Maybe." She smiled.

In Yahiro's language, that was the closest you got to a yes.

In Yahiro's language, that was the sign of defeat.

"You're more manipulative than you want other people to know." Yahiro comments, causing Sakura to smile. "Poor Yamamoto Jun doesn't know what he's getting himself into." A laugh was released at that statement, by both rosettes that were present. It was a nice sight. Touching.

"I was raced by a business man too, you know." She responds.

"I tend to forget." He continues on.

"That's because you're stupid." She adds.

"Funny." Sarcastic, and it makes her laugh.

"You're also EQ retarded." He laughs.

"At least I'm not lacking in the intelligence department."

She hits him lightly, he hits her back, and it's the only sign that they truly are best friends. It's the only sign that they **do** understand each other. It's also the only sign of gratitude Sakura gets from the Saiga Heir. "You're welcome." She says, and he walks away without another word.

Yeah, Yahiro agreed. It was probably time to finally end this little game. Probably start a new one. With different rules and different prizes. Perhaps kisses, hugs, and other sappy couple stuff would suffice. He normally wouldn't care for it, but the thought of doing such corny and cliché stuff with Megumi just made the smile grow all the more wider.

This was a game he was glad to have lost.

He would just never admit that to anyone.

* * *

**REIGN: Hello everybody in the Yahiro/Megumi Fandom! Do you remember me? If you don't then I'm going to say that I am currently writing a fic called 'Stupid Love Songs' that appears to be inactive! It isn't discontinued, I swear to it, I just haven't had good enough inspiration! I know what I want to happen, but the words just won't flow out of me!**

**HAYATO & MAYUMI: LIAR! Get your hands busy and write down the next chapter already! You cut everyone off just before the party! Do you know that people want to see if Mommy meets up with our Daddy again! WE ARE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!**

**REIGN: WHAT THE—?! What are you two doing here?! You're not even in this fic! And I know that! I swear, the moment I get the inspiration to write, I'll post something! I don't want to post half-assed chapters you know! I want them to enjoy the read and make it memorable! I'm that type of writer! I have to be in a mood where the creative juices flow!**

**HAYATO & MAYUMI: Then you owe all those readers an apology! You better apologize to them good! With bowing and everything! Hit your forehead on the floor so that they know you're sincere!**

**REIGN: Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. Sumimasen *bow*. **

**HAYATO: Where's the hitting your forehead part!?**

**REIGN: *HIT FOREHEAD ON FLOOR***

**MAYUMI: Much better!**

**REIGN: Well, now that they've tortured me on your behalf, what did you think of this story? It's supposed to end that way if you're wondering. I like it, it's a not so typical story…I guess. What do you guys think? I promise I will try my best to get the next chapter of Stupid Love Songs out, so accept this fic as an apology for it okay? It may seem like a cliffie or an open ending, but all of you can already guess what happens during that next date, right? Till the next SA FanFic!**


End file.
